1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for use in attaching an attachment member such as a console box and an instrument panel to an attachment receiving member such as an automobile body. In particular, the present invention relates to a clip that reliably prevents an inner member and an outer member from being erroneously locked before attaching the outer member to the attachment receiving member and enables attachment of the attachment member to the attachment receiving member in an extremely easy one-touch operation while the inner member and the outer member, which form the clip, are always handled integrally with each other in a provisionally locked state.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of clips have been proposed for use in attaching a console box, instrument panel, and the like to various kinds of panels constituting an automobile body. For example, there is disclosed a console device to be attached on a floor of a vehicle body in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-70838. In attaching the console device on the floor of the vehicle body, a fitting hole formed on a flange of the console box and a through hole formed on a seat portion are aligned to two fitting holes formed on the floor of the vehicle body, and in this state, a clip comprising an outer member and an inner member is inserted through the holes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-70838 (Patent Document 1), paragraphs page 4 in the specification and FIG. 2 disclose a console device
In the clip comprising the outer member and inner member described in the Patent Document 1, when the inner member is withdrawn from the outer member, the diameter of the outer member is decreased to enable the clip to be detached from the respective fitting holes of the floor and the flange, the fitting hole of the floor, and the through hole of the seating portion. When the inner member is inserted into the outer member, the diameter of the outer member is enlarged to restrict the clip by the respective fitting holes and through hole, so as to fasten the console box to the floor of the vehicle body.